Tales of a Family: Path to Paradise
by Meteorthunder3
Summary: During the Sealing Minato's soul should have been taken, But what if there was more to the biju than meets the eye. What if Minato and Kurama had been granted something else? More of the summary inside. First Fic, Constructive Criticism is welcomed.
1. Prolouge

**AN: Hi! Before you read the story; I'm just going to say that this is my first time in writing a fanfic. I would greatly appreciate your advice and constructive criticism. Thanks :D**

Brief Summary: During the sealing, Shinigami was supposed to take away Minato's and Kyuubi's soul. But what if he decided to do something different? What if the Kyuubi wasn't the exactly the only Kyuubi, more specifically what if that kyuubi was just a child? Looks like Naruto won't be alone for a long while. An answer to my own challenge. Constructive criticism is welcomed, flamers can help cook my food.

**I do not own Naruto and Canon characters, just the idea of this story and my OC's  
><strong>  
><strong>Oh just to point things out, here Kushina and Mito Uzumaki had never been the Kyuubi Junchurik and Kyuubi had never been sealed to anyone.<strong>

* * *

><p>Prolouge:<p>

Power. Carnage. Chaos. The powerful and melevolent Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed fox. Legend has it that the Kyuubi was the strongest of the nine biju's that were created from the original powers of the Juubi by the Rikudo no Sennin, the Sage of the Six Paths. Part of the Myth had also stated that the body of the Juubi itself was sealed to the moon. No one can deny nor prove that and up till now it remains a mystery. What is also debated is how a Human being, no matter how powerful, managed to defeat such a creature. Did he really defeat it? Or was this just a total lie that the victor of war created? This are all debated questions present in the elemental nations, but to a certain Blond haired blue eyed Hokage there was a more important question:

"Why in Kami's name is the Kyuubi attacking Konoha!"

This man was the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, and known to his enemies as Konoha's Yellow Flash. He was known as an 'S' Rank Shinobi, and some even argue that he should be 'SS' rank because of his achievements in the 3rd Shinobi war. He had single-handedly decimated the shinobi force of Iwa and had been one of the Key main factors of Iwa's surrender. He had Married Kushina Uzumaki which had just gone to labor with his first son, Naruto who had looked very similar to himself.

For now though, this man was having a difficult time in defending his home. He had kept asking the same question, trying to think of an answer as to why this demon or creature or thing, was busy going on a random rampage and effectively killed numerous amounts of shinobi. He dodged a massive tail while making sure that little Naruto was protected in his arms. The Kyuubi had no reason to attack Konoha. Minato had made it perfectly clear to all his shinobi, that once this creature is seen, flee and avoid it at all cost.

Yet, it was still attacking his village. 'To think this day started so we-'

**"I can't keep dodging this overgrown stuff toy you know!" **yelled the giant toad, which effectively severed his train of thought. He was Gamabunta the toad chief. Gamabunta jumped up but got hit in the face with one of the tails and he shouted **"Minato! If you don't snap out of your day dreaming and Start acting, so help me I WILL CRUSH YOU MYSELF!" **

This seemed to work as Minato gulped loudly and adjusted Naruto to a more comfortable position in his arms. He looked solemnly at his son and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry I can't be there for you and that my first and last gift as a father is a demon. I will understand if you won't forgive me, but as long as you grow to be a fine young man, I will be happy." he whispered to his son "Don't worry your mother will be there for you." Minato took a deep shaky breath as he ordered "Gamabunta! Just get close enough and I'll do the rest!"

**"YOU GOT IT!" **Gamabunta replied. He jumped to one side and in one powerful leap closed in to the Kyuubi **"NOW MINATO!"**

Making all the necessary handseals Minato yelled out "_**Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!**_" Everything seemed to become silent as Minato closed his eyes waiting for his inevitable death.

He felt a cold chill run up his spine and could hear the Kyuubi and some metal clashing but after waiting for a couple of minutes, he opened his tear stained eyes. He didn't even notice that he was crying, perhaps leaving his son really affected him more than he had thought. He was even more surprised when a soft hand wipe away some of his tears and stayed there. It felt weird to Minato. Nothing bad though, in fact it felt very warm and he didn't want the feeling to go away. Being an orphan himself he never experienced something as welcoming as this. The feeling he got from this hand was stronger than what he felt for Kushina. Still though, as much as he wanted to continue feeling the warmth he had to find out if the village and, more importantly, if his son was okay. With great reluctance he stepped back and managed to fully open his eyes as he saw one of the most beautiful person in the world. She had a long golden wavy hair that seemed to dance and glow with radiance. Her soft forestgreen eyes carried an inviting aura that Minato felt secure just be looking at them. Her pure white Kimono was also breathtaking as the pictures of different animals seemed to move along the sleeves and edges. What caught his attention he most was the two golden wolf ears sticking on top of her head, a golden tiara sitting on her forehead and the ten tails waving behind her...wait...ten tails?

"Wh-who are you?" Minato whispered a bit incoherently as he appeared to be stuck in a slight daze. The goddess in front of him, as he thought that she couldn't be anything else BUT a goddess, only smiled and giggled. It made Minato happy as well for some reason. **"I see you have questions...**" she said "**All will be answered soon, however now is not the time as I have a son to save myself. **" She looked back and Minato saw a redhaired man that was about his age, if not older, struggling against dark chains that came from the spectral image of a Black haired man that radiated power even greater than the Kyuubi and the woman before him. He also noticed that the redhaired man had nine crimson red tails and 2 kitsune ears. He was snarling and growling and his eyes seemed to be chaotic and wild. What surprised Minato even further was that the right eye of the man had the image of the Sharingan except it had a singular black shuriken instead of the regular Sharingan eye. "**Calm yourself Kurama!**" ordered the Black haired man wielding the chains "**Fight off that treacherous eye!**" The man seemed to struggle even further but this time against himself and not the chains. He grabbed his head with both hand and the lady in front of Minato walked toward the human version of Kyuubi.

"**Do not worry my child, I will free you of this curse**" she said as she placed her hand over the man's eyes and a golden aura engulfed the Kyuubi. He screamed and tears fell from his eyes. When he stopped struggling he seemed to shrink, much to Minato's surprise, into a younger version of himself that could be around 14 in Human years. His mother, Minato deduced, removed her hand and embraced him as he hugged tightly like his life depended on it. "**I-I'm so-sorry."** he stuttered "**I d-didn' me-mea(sniff) mean to hurt anyone! It was Madara's fault. He caught me of guard with his sh-sharingan**." Minato didn't trust him at first but now, couldn't really feel any resentment towards this Kyuubi as he wasn't in control over his actions. It also seemed that he was heartbroken for killing so many people. It was completely different from all the things that were said about the kyuubi being a cold heartless monster.

"**Minato Namikaze**" Called the black haired individual who became the focus of Minato's attention "**Normally your soul would have been mine now, but I and the rest of the gods deemed you worthy of gaining a second chance to be with your son.**" A second chance! That was too good to be true for Minato "**However, there will no longer be a Minato Namikaze in the world. Nor will there be a Kyuubi."**This part had Minato confused; maybe he can understand not having his old self, but what about the kyuubi?

"**I see that you're confused"** said the man, which is probably the Shinigami by the things that he said "**What I am trying to say is that my son here Kurama, or kyuubi as you named him, and yourself will become two different beings with no memories of your past lives, and before you interrupt me allow me to explain. There cannot be 2 people of the same identity in a timeline, whether their original identity had already died or not. If someone were to do that I will make them my personal toys!**"

Shinigami cackled madly and the lady palmed her face in exasperation while Kurama giggled like the kid he represents. "**I think I'll continue the explanations while my husband there day-dreams of the torture that he'll do to anyone who plans to resurrect someone who was supposed to stay dead.**" She said "**Both you and Kurama will be sealed inside Naruto as infants and be at the same age as he is. The seal will be made by me, the Juubi if you didn't know it yet, and Shinigami that will allow each of you to temporarily take control of the body. The new seal will also allow for both of you and Kurama to be able to manifest outside the seal and be completely released in the future while still being connected to each other. But you will need to figure out how by yourselves."**

When Shinigami finally calmed and become sane...as sane as he can be anyways... he and Juubi created a very complex seal array that even Minato couldn't understand and released a huge amount to chakra. Minato and Kurama started to become smaller and Minato could feel himself forget everything. 'What was that again? I-I'm confused...Where is this place...wh-who am I...I-I don't remember...?' His eyes felt heavy as he heard one last whisper from the Juubi "**Sleep well my children... I will be with you soon**"

With that time resumed on the battlefield and Minato Namikaze and Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was no more. All that was left in the battlefield was a small blond boy with 2 fuzzy fox ears on top of his head, 6 whisker marks on his face and a different seal surrounding his torso and hands.

No one will ever know about the change of Kurama and Minato, and no one else will know how Arashi and Kitsu were born inside a seal. That is all for the gods alone, a place where no mortal is able to reach on their own...not even those with God Complexes and immortality issues

* * *

><p>AN: Well I hope you liked it, this is my first story though since I've been inspired to write with all the stories that I've read. Please review so that I can improve the story. On a side note, there is a possibility that I might take OC characters…. That is just a MAYBE, not really sure so don't get your hopes up.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: The Fourth Tail Connects

An: Hello here's the actual first chapter. I know it may seem really different from the way I wrote the prologue but I'm trying to improve my writing skills. Please tell me what you guys think. I would love some feedback!

Step 1: The 4th tail connects

In a forest filled with lush green foliage and plant life, a red blur can be seen running silently along the forest floor. It stopped and looked around with its fox like eyes, looking for its prey. The fuzzy red ears on the top of its head twitched before the creature ran once again. It ran left, right, forward and all other directions before it stopped behind a thick bush.

His victim was unaware as it continues to lie down on the ground with closed eyes. Its yellow hair, white shirt, and red shorts swaying with the gentle breeze as it snored lightly. The red creature smirked showing his sharp canines and pounced on the unsuspecting blond. His victim was startled when it felt red tackle him before they stumbled and tried to overpower one another.

With a few growls, twists, and turns red finally managed to pin the blond to the ground panting. The blond was also growling at him as both of them glared at each other, although red's facial expression has a smug look on his face.

"What are you doing? Arashi-nii, Kyo-nii?" Came a voice from another blond, which looked very similar to the one pinned under the red except for the whisker marks present on each cheek and the two furry blond fox ears on his head.

The other blond grunted and kicked the distracted red to let go of his body sending red stumbling to the ground. The blond stood up and dusted himself. "Don't blame me Naruto-kun, fuzzy-nii here pounced on me while I was taking a nap."

Red stood up finally allowing him to be seen properly. He was taller than the blondes but not by much, he had red hair and red slitted eyes with a red fox tail with a white tip. His eyebrow and right ear twitched at the nickname before muttering, "I told you not to call me that Arashi-nii, besides I was bored..." Kyo smirked as he added "Besides, no matter how much you deny it you had fun doing that."

Arashi blushed in embarrassment as Naruto tried to stifle his laughter to his brothers antics. Arashi composed himself before turning to Naruto, with the blush still quite visible and present on his face. "A-anyways, what bring you here to your head?"

Naruto looked excited as he replied. "Oh! Well I wanted to ask if Mom arrived yet." Kyo replied "Hate to break it you Naru, but mom hasn't arrived yet." Naruto seemed to deflate while Arashi and Kyo cheered him up.

All of a sudden Arashi's eye widened. "WAIT!" He shouted hurting Kyo's and Naruto's sensitive vulpine ears."Our birthday is today right? Well did you find a hiding place yet?" Naruto and Kyo realized what Arashi was implying and Kyo literally pushed Naruto out of his mindscape as he sensed something. "GO!" he shouted "I can sense at least three shinobi outside and their drunk!"

Naruto, back outside to his room, took a second to recollect himself and stood up. True to Kyo's word he can hear a couple of people approaching his apartment. Judging from the strong scent of alcohol they were heavily intoxicated. His ears can also hear snippets of their conversation like Revenge, kill, and punish. There was also the Kill the Kyuubi muttered almost every second.

He quickly went under the bed and opened a hidden escape tunnel as he heard the door banging. He quickly crawled quietly as he placed the lid back. He didn't even bother to check if the exploding sound he heard was his door being opened. He crawled quickly as he knew that Ninjas can sense his internal energy... "Was it called Catchra? chakra? Chaka? Paka? Whatever…"

He had no intention of getting caught so it was pretty obvious that he would panic when he ran along an alleyway and collided with a leg.

'Shi- OW!' Kyo yelled in his mind as Arashi had bopped his head 'Language Kyo' said boy growled as Naruto heard him mutter 'Not the time Arashi!'

Naruto remembered that he bumped into someone. He slowly opened his eyes and started his gaze from bottom to top. Mental checklist:

Shinobi sandals : Check

Common shinobi standard legwear: Check

Scent of alcohol: Check

Empty sake bottle: Check

Now Naruto was very scared as he continued his checklist

Flak jacket: Check

Bloodthirsty grin with disheveled appearance: Check

And last but not least.

A standard Konoha Headband: Check

Yep... there was a shinobi in front of him, an intoxicated one even.

Naruto gulped nervously as he slowly backed off. But the man wouldn't have that. He grabbed Naruto by his clothes and brought him to his eye level where Naruto can smell the scent of alcohol at an unbearable level.

The man raised the sake bottle as if to hit him and Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the incoming pain.

Normally sober civilian would simply mock him , raise store prices, or outright kick him out of stores, while shinobi would use him as a training dummy for low level genjutsus, blunt kunais and shurikens and even some low level ninjutsu. Luckily for him, or unlucky, he never got hurt too badly. However, intoxicated civilians and shinobi gang up on him, especially the less... intellectual shinobi... They won't hold back on their anger anymore and would really try to harm him. It was only because of pure luck that Naruto always manages to escape them, but there are still occasions where he couldn't escape thus ending up in the hospital treated with minimal care.

He knew, well Kyo noticed and just told Arashi and Naruto, that he had bodyguards, or at least high level shinobi who watches him. Unfortunately they couldn't really care less about him except for a few members, but they were usually given numerous high ranking missions so they can never really watch him all the time.

Back to the man, his gin seemed to get wider, not that Naruto can see, as he was finally getting his own revenge to the 'demon-fox'. Inside Naruto's mindscape the two other boys were cursing themselves for being helpless as they feel their rage towards the man. What they didn't notice was that their bodies were leaking different colored chakras. Around Arashi's body was a yellow colored aura forming the silhouette of a winged-creature, while Kyo's was red and more malevolent with its foxlike image.

Naruto waited for a while and heard a sound of breaking glass. He wasn't hurt however so he took a small peak and was surprised when he saw the man holding him to be kicked in the face by a small figure. He fell to the floor, somehow landing on his feet, and was surprised when he saw that his savior was just about as old as he is, if not a year older.

The kid had spiky black hair under a grey tattered bandanna. He also had a pair of bright purple eyes and wore a worn out black t-shirt and shorts. His feet were bare and had a couple of scars.

The boy grabbed Naruto hand as he ran calling "Come on!" He pulled Naruto away to a different direction, away from the cursing shinobi. Naruto wouldn't exactly trust his life to a stranger so easily but for now, his survival would be increased by following the boy for now. He led Naruto in different alleyways, tunnels and even some hidden passageways that Naruto never knew about. Not even the more observant Arashi had known about these.

They ran and ran, until they were standing in a clearing on the outskirts of Konoha. They thankfully managed to escape the drunkard so they sat down at the bottom of a tree and panted really hard.

After a couple of minutes the boy asked him "Hey, you okay? That guy was about to hurt you."

Naruto decided whether or not he could trust this stranger, but oddly enough he felt that he could. So he answered "Yeah, I'm fine...who are you?"

The boy gave a sheepish chuckle as he answered truthfully. "To be honest, I don't have a single clue" Which surprised the trio, although he could only see Naruto. "Why?" Naruto asked

"Well I was never given one, never knew who my parents were, never been with anyone but me as far as I can remember. Plus I couldn't think of a good name."

"No one?"

The boy simply shook his head slowly "Well, there is this one person... I don't really know her face. I only know that she was a girl since she had a light and beautiful voice. I can only see her in a shadow but I always loved it when she comes. She also calls me "My little blade" Whatever that means..."

The two sat there in silence gazing at the floating clouds and treetops.

It looked like they had been running for a long period of time. The sun wasn't that high when they started but it's at its peak right now. The two chose to keep the silence and relax for a bit listening to the chirping birds and the quiet sounds of nature.

"Saito..." Naruto mumbled after a couple of minutes, which the nameless boy responded with an obvious "Huh?"

Naruto jumped up and faced the confused boy. "From now on your name is Saito!" He proclaimed while pointing at him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto grinned and replied rather happily as he simply replied without missing a beat "Everyone needs a name it gives them an ade- idenf- " he had a bit of trouble until he heard Arashi correcting him from his mind "-identity! Besides, if we're going to be friends I need to call you something, ne Sa - i - to?"

To say that 'Saito' was surprised would be an understatement. Here he was, a complete stranger getting befriended by a kid about his age who, in all things that happened, should be really cautious and careful. "You'll be friends with someone like me just like that?"

"Of course!" was Naruto's exuberant reply, before he mellowed down a bit and looked down in sadness "Unless... you don't want to be my friend..." Saito quickly stood up and stuttered looking panicky as Tears started to form in Naruto's eyes. "A-a n-no I would love to be your friend! It's just... well… it's all too sudden... I've never had a friend before… ehehe..." Saito calmed down as he finally remembered that he received a name. "Sai...to…" he muttered to himself as Naruto looked at him seeing his newfound friend all quiet and lost "Saito... my name...is Saito.."

He could practically hear Saito say his name with a joyful tone to it. Especially when Saito smiled, he knew that somehow a name managed to give Saito the identity that he didn't know he had. 'I guess... having a name was really important to him...' said a surprisingly solemn Kyo

Naruto beamed with joy as he reached out to Saito with his right hand like some of the adults that he'd seen do. "Nice to meet ya! My name is Naruto I hope we can be close friends!" Saito looked at the hand before uncharacteristically reaching out with his own hand, ever moving so slowly. When his own hand grabbed Naruto's he relaxed as he said with a firm and happy tone. "Nice to meet you too Naruto... my name... is Saito... your new best friend"

With this fateful encounter starts a fast and strong friendship that will come in the future. Whether or not they remain strong enough to handle the tasks will soon find out, for the wheel of fate may be fragile, but encounters and actions shape it for future generations to remember and return to... perhaps Saito and Naruto will find their own place for happiness...but the road to that paradise remains to be seen as the wheel of fate...is starting to turn...

So! How did you guys like it? Was it too cliché? Was it too boring? Please tell me what you think, I don't care if you say that it's pretty bad since I'm just starting and I actually want honest opinions, although if you do say that It's bad please tell me how I can improve it. Thanks!


End file.
